Who Ya Gonna Call?
by Ran Hakubi
Summary: KP/Ghostbusters fusion songfic thing. Read it! You know you want to. It has Ghostbusters stuff in it!


**A/N:** Happy Halloween! And to give you all a treat, since I'm not the tricking type, I present to you a sorta Ghostbusters/KP fusion songfic thing. Please to enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know Ghostbusters (Song or properties), Kim Possible, or much of anything, for that matter...

Special thanks to Mike Industries for the proof read!

And, as always, Ran's Three R's are in effect!

**Who Ya Gonna Call?**

Jim and Tim Possible were busily working out in the garage on their latest projects. Seeing as how tonight was the big Halloween dance at Middleton High School, and the tweebs being seniors and all, they wanted to make sure that their costumes were going to blow everyone away. Inspired by a Ghostbusters marathon with Ron the other night, they were busily working on actual Proton Packs and traps.

"Man, I can't believe Dad actually let us have a couple of uranium rods from his job!" Tim said as he put the final touches on the second Proton Pack.

"I know, plus there is still a half life of one hundred fifty-seven years in those babies!" Jim exclaimed, testing the opening mechanism on the trap he was working on.

"This is going to be the best Halloween ever!" The two shouted and then gave each other a high five.

As they worked, Dr. Anne Possible came and poked her head out into the garage "Boys, I've got a little surprise for you!"

The tweebs looked at each other and then immediately sat down their tools and rushed back in to the house. When the got to the kitchen, they saw their mom holding up two jumpsuits, one colored red, the other green. Both suits had "Possible" above the right breast pocket, and the Ghostbusters logo on the shoulders of the sleeves.

"Jump suits…" Tim started.

"…awesome!" Jim finished as they ran over, gave their mom a hug, and rushed off to their room to try them on.

Ann sighed and went into an akimbo stance. "Those boys. I try not to encourage them to much, but they really are looking forward to this dance…" She said and then went to go pour herself a cup of iced tea. It was something that she had gotten in the habit of drinking while she was at her brother-in-law Slim's ranch. Once she had her glass, she sat down at the kitchen table to flip through the latest issue of the Journal of American Medicine. While she flipped through it, she heard her husband's car pull in to the drive way.

As Dr. James Possible made his way in to the house, he saw the Proton Packs that his twin sons had been working on. "Hey, the boys really came through with their threat on making these things!" James said and picked up the wand of one of the packs and looked it over.

"Feels good…" he muttered and then accidentally pushed a button on top of the device. A beam of light shot out of the front of the wand, and a split second later, the tree of his neighbors across the street's house now had the top few branches pruned off.

"Yowza…" James said and quietly put the wand down and quickly made his way into the house.

Shortly after their dad came in to the house, Jim and Tim had rushed back down to the living room to show their mom how the jumpsuits fit. However, they weren't really concentrating on her, as their attention lied elsewhere.

"We could use our rubber chemical gloves…" Tim said.

"And our steel toed mission boots…" Jim followed.

"And have possibly…"

"The greatest Halloween costumes ever!" they said together and then gave each other a high five, which, if anyone was to keep count, would be the fifth one of the day.

"Oh boys, you look so cute in those things!" Anne said.

"Cute? Mom! We wanna look like we're going to bust some ghosts!" Tim said.

"Speaking of busting ghosts, you two better not have those Proton Packs turned on in school," James told his sons in a tone of voice that had the word "grounding" dripping from every letter.

"Yes dad, we won't turn them on," Jim said in a slightly defeated tone, having caught the meaning of what his dad was saying.

"Now you two better hurry it up and finish getting ready. Your sister and Ron will be here to take you to the school dance in a couple of hours," James said. "It sure was nice for Kimmie-Cub and Ronald to take our spots as chaperones for the dance."

"Aw man, Kim is going to be there with Ron as well?" Jim asked.

"That means their going to be kissing…" Tim said.

"And dancing together…"

"And muttering I love you to each other…"

"Well boys, your father and I could always go instead and do the same thing…" Anne said. With that, the boys were back out in the garage in a flash.

"Those two do know that Kim and Ron are also going as Ghostbusters, right?" James asked.

XXX

A few hours later, three Possibles and one Stoppable were in the Middleton High School gym, on the floor, dancing up a storm. After the initial shock of Kim and Ron also being dressed up like Ghostbusters, and Kim assuring Jim and Tim that her and Ron's packs were just props (she hoped), it was decided that the best thing to do would be to just half fun.

While dancing with Ron, her left hip pocket started to vibrate. With a dejected sigh, Kim pulled out the Kimmunicator and flipped on the screen. She had gone back to the PDA model for the night, not wanting to ruin the effect of her costume.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked as the young boy, who was had dropped a bit of weight, and was now dressed as the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, appeared on the screen. "And is this some sort of Team Possible Ghostbusters theme tonight?"

"Sorry Kim, but Ron thought it would be a good idea," Wade said over the comm. device. Kim shot Ron a withering glare and then turned her attention back to Wade.

"Anyways, I'm picking up some weird supernatural activity coming from your area. I'll keep you informed if I find out anything more."

"Please and thank you," Kim said and turned off the device, putting it back in to her pocket.

Jim and Tim came up to Kim as she was putting away the Kimmunicator. "Did we hear Wade right?" Tim asked.

"Is there really supernatural activity going on?" Jim followed.

"Nothing to worry about, boys! KP and I will handle it if anything freaky goes on, now how about some punch!" Ron said as he led Kim away from the tweebs towards the snack table.

While the older two walked away, the younger two quietly reached around to the side of their packs an flipped on the switched to get them ready. Just incase.

While the students in the gym were dancing, laughing, and have a good time in costume, something strange was going on in the library. The book that Ron had acquired from Monkey Fist all those years ago started glowing. If anyone had actually researched the book further, they would have realized that every third All Hallows Eve, which is currently known as Halloween, the book starts to channel the dead to bring them back to the world of the living in spiritual form. The book flew off the shelf and opened up and several spirits flew from it, making their way to a high concentration of the living so that they could haunt them.

Within minutes, the spirits had made their way to the gym and there were screams coming from everywhere. A couple of the spirits had managed to lock the exits to the gym, so now the students were trapped. Kim, in reaction to the screaming, slipped into "mission mode".

"Ron, we need to calm these people down!" Kim said.

Ron took one look at Kim's costume and got a wicked smile on his face. "I know just the thing, KP!" Ron said and then ran off to the DJ's booth.

"Oh Ron, not again…" Kim said and pinched the bridge of her nose, then pulled the now vibrating Kimmunicator out of her pocket and answered it.

"Kim, that supernatural activity I was telling you about…" Wade started.

"Is now haunting the gym, on it Wade, but I could use some suggestions," Kim said.

"Well, those Proton Packs on your and Ron's back really aren't props…" Wade said hesitantly.

"Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!"

"'fraid not, Kim. I kinda figured something like this might happen one day, so I made those packs for you. I also sent the plans to Jim and Tim for a peer review."

"That would explain why they have working Proton Packs too," Kim said as she heard a haunting guitar chord start playing over the speakers and Ron rushing back to her along with Jim and Tim.

"Actual ghosts, KP! And we've got the means to fight them! Boo-yah!" Ron said, with a child like hint of excitement in his voice.

"And we've also got the best song to fight them with!" Jim said.

"Bustin' time!" Tim replied and gave his brother yet another high five.

_If there's something strange_

_In your neighborhood_

_Who ya gonna call?_

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Jim, Tim, and Ron shouted as they split apart from and started to run after the ghosts. Kim let out a groan before running after a ghost herself.

_If there's something weird_

_And it don't look good_

_Who ya gonna call?_

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Ron shouted and hit the button on his wand, firing off a stream of proton energy at a ghost, missing it by bare inches.

"STOPPABLE! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING!" Steve Barkin screamed from under the table that he was using as a hiding spot.

"Sorry Mr. B!" Ron said and fired off another stream.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" Kim said as she chased after a spirit, firing steams at it, coming only slightly to actually ensnaring it.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" Jim parroted as he ran past his sister in pursuit of his own spirit.

As the crowd watched, they started to calm down a bit, several of them were still scared out of their heads, but, not as much as previous actions might have hinted at.

_If you're seeing things_

_Running through your head_

_Who ya gonna call?_

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" a few of the braver students shouted.

By this time, Ron and Jim had caught a couple of the spirits in their streams and were dragging them over to Tim, who slid out a trap.

"Don't look at the trap when I open it!" Tim shouted and then stomped on the pedal, causing the doors to pop open and a bright blast of light to flow from it.

"I looked at the trap, Tim!" Ron shouted. He and Jim brought their ghosts into the field of the light and killed the streams. The ghosts themselves got sucked down in to the trap. Ron walked over and tapped the trap with his foot while Jim held his wand at the ready. When it looked like the hold was solid, Tim smirked.

"Two in the box," Ron said.

"Ready to go," Tim followed.

"We be fast…" Jim said next.

"…and they be slow!" The three of them said before splitting off to go after more of the spirits.

_An invisible man_

_Sleeping in your bed_

_Ow! Who ya gonna call?_

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" More of the students shouted, several of them starting to feel like everything just might turn out all right.

Olivia Best, whose sister went to school with Kim and Ron and who was also an advanced student in high school, leaned over to her friend and muttered to her "I ain't afraid of no ghosts!"

The Cafeteria Lady, Ethel Cratchet, leaned over to Mrs. Hatchet, the school's librarian, and muttered to her, "I ain't afraid of no ghosts."

"Who ya gonna call?" Ron asked Kim as he past her.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Kim shouted as she fired off a stream, catching two ghosts for the price of one.

_If ya all alone_

_Pick up the phone_

_And ya call_

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" Half of the students in the gym shouted.

"I ain't afraid of no ghost!" Tim shouted as he snared a ghost himself and brought it over, along with his sister, to a trap that Ron had slid out. Seconds later, three more ghosts where done for. Kim smirked as she looked at the trap and waved "bye-bye" to it.

"I hear he likes the girls!" Ron said as he fired off a stream at a green slime ball of a ghost that was helping himself to some of the punch on the refreshment table.

_Who ya gonna call?_

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" The whole student body shouted, finding their voice as a whole and encouraging Team Possible in their ghost fighting.

_If you have a dose_

_Of a freaky ghost_

_Ya better call_

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" The students shouted again.

"Lemmie tell ya something, bustin makes me feel good!" Ron shouted at a ghost and fired a stream at it, catching it and pulling it over to a trap that Kim had laid out.

"I ain't afraid of no ghosts! I ain't afraid of no ghosts!" Jim and Tim said as the brought a couple of the ghosts that they had captured in their streams over to the trap as well.

"Don't get caught alone no no!" Ron said as he saw the last ghost in the gym and fired his stream at it.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" The crowd shouted.

As Ron was about to bring the final ghost over, the biggest spirit of the night phased through the main doors of the gym, floating above the crowd.

_When it comes through your door_

_Unless you just want some more_

_I think you better call_

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" The students said in defiance of the huge ghost that was above them.

Jim raced to the edge of the crowd and fired off his stream at the ghost, capturing it with little effort and dragging it back over to where Kim was waiting with her trap. "Whoo! C'mon fatboy! I'm gonna take you home to my cousin Joss!" Jim mockingly said.

"I don't think he's Joss' type, Jim!" Kim said as she stomped on the trigger for the trap, and the final ghosts that Ron and Jim had captured were sucked down in to the device, ending the haunting of the night.

"Yeah! We've got the tools, we've got the talent!" Ron said in celebration.

"Naco time!" Rufus chirped, popping up out of Ron's pocket wearing a small Slimer costume.

As the four celebrated, the students started chanting.

"GHOSTBUSTERS! GHOSTBUSTERS! GHOSTBUSTERS! GHOSTBUSTERS!" They said in unison, praising the work of Team Possible and the tweebs.

"Well, we better get these traps to Wade to see if he can do anything with them…" Kim said as she started to pick up the traps and sling them over her shoulder.

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" Tim asked.

"Hoo-shaw!" Jim replied.

After all the traps has been gathered up, the four made their way out to the Sloth to finish off their night of ghost busting, while the crowd followed behind them, continuing their chant of "GHOSTBUSTERS!"


End file.
